It's a LeoBlazer Christmas!
by Leo-Blazer
Summary: What happens when you cram all my Original Characters from multiple Fanfiction into one house for an all night Christmas party? Hopefully, pure insanity.


****

It's a leo-Blazer Christmas!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Bionicle or Megaman or any other such franscise mentioned. What I do own is the Toa Viso, Aaron Zangoose, Silvia Seviper, all the characters from Memories of a Dream, and any others mentioned in this fanfic. So there! Ha!**

"Hello out there! It's me, Leo-Blazer! You may remember me as the author of such works as Rise of the Toa Viso , Memories of a Dream and my current most popular, Feuded love. But enough about me, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here!"

"Well, with the holidays coming around, many of my readers will get together to celebrate. Whether it's Christmas, Hanukah, Ramadan or any other holiday occurring around this time of year, family members will come from far and wide to visit. As I thought about this something occurred to me. What about all my characters, characters whom I spent maybe hours working on, making them as real as possible. Don't they get a chance to celebrate the holidays?"

"Well, now they can! In style!" With that, light bathed the once pitch-black background. It was soon replaced by the inside of a large building, apparently a mansion. A set of circular stairs led up to the second floor, which were mainly bedrooms and such. Christmas decorations hung from the banners, as well as the ceiling, the railing of the stairway, as well as above each doorframe.

"You see, I have gathered every character that have wormed their way from my subconscious in this house for an all night Christmas party! Most of the guests are already here, helping set up some of the final decorations. They should be done any…"

*CRASH! *

I was cut off from my self-monologue as the sound of a loud crash filled the house. Rushing over to the nearby living room, I couldn't help but stare at the scene that lay before me. The entire room had been set up except for one small detail: the seven and a half foot Christmas tree, which was now lying on its side. Three of the Toa Viso, which consisted of fire, earth and ice, Vohtarak, Oohnorak and Suukorak where standing around the fallen tree. The Toa of Air, Keelerak, was pinned to the floor, the huge pine crushing down on him.

"Ugh…what happened?" Keelerak moaned from beneath the tree.

"What happened is the tree fell on you."

"I knew that much Suukorak! What I would like to know is how?"

"We told you the tree wasn't cut right!" Oohnorak spoke, "But did you listen: no! You tried to put it up all by yourself and look where it got ya!"

"Uh guys, I suggest we pester him AFTER we remove the 150 pound pine from his back, thereby preventing it from crushing his spine into dust." Suggest Vohtarak, their team leader. The other two just looked at him for a sec, before shaking their heads in agreement.

"Well, I see you guys have everything under control. I'll go check on the rest of the preparations." With that, I headed off towards the kitchen, passing Aaron Zangoose on the way as he finished hanging up the rest of the stockings.

"Hey Aaron! Finished already?"

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a hard job. Anything else I could help with?"

"Yeah, you think you could help Roporak with the lights outside? He seems to be having a little…"

"Why you little…" The sound of angry yelling could be heard coming from above them. It was soon followed by a few loud bangs, a crash, followed by more angry yelling. "ARRRGGGG! Stupid lights!"

"…Trouble."

"I'll see what I can do." With that, Aaron raced off towards the door. Seconds later, Roporak could be heard yelling again. It was soon followed by another crash, before the sound of someone rolling of the roof could be heard. Seconds later, the form of Roporak, the Toa of stone, could be seen in the front window, dangling from the roof, tangled up in several strings of lights.

"You may want to hurry up!" I called after Aaron before heading into the kitchen. The smell of several different Christmas dishes filled the air as I walked in. Silvia Seviper was the only one in there at the moment, a chef hat atop her head and a cooking apron wrapped around her scaly body. She was currently removing a sheet of gingerbread cookies from the oven.

"So, how's the food coming along Silvia?"

Silvia turned as I entered. "Almost ready. The foods ready, the eggnog is chilled and this is the last batch of cookies."

"Hmmm…they look delicious." I quickly reached over to grab one, but Silvia was quicker, slapping my hand away with the blunt end of her bladed tail.

"Don't even think about it. Man, you're just as bad as Aaron."

* * *

"ACHOO!!"

"What was that?" Roporak asked as he untangled the last string of lights from around his waist. "You haven't caught a cold have you?"

"No, but I do get the strange feeling that someone I know is talking about me behind my back."

* * *

"Hey, where's Boggarak?"

"She's trying to wake up that lazy bag of bones you call a bounty hunter."

"Hey, he was my first character. There's bound to be at least something wrong with him. Wait…what do you mean trying?"

"Why don't you go help her and find out?" Deciding to take her up on her offer, I walked into the den of the house. Almost immediately, I noticed the sleeping form of Spyder the bounty hunter (who bore a striking resemblance to my Gaia online character), a magazine lying over his face, going up and down as he snored loudly. Next to the couch stood the sixed member, and the only female of the Toa Viso, Boggarak, looking like she was ready to lose it.

"Leo-Blazer! I'm glad you're here! What did you base this guy off? Sleeping beauty? No matter what I've tried, he won't wake up!"

"Well, I only mentioned once, maybe twice that he liked to sleep in. I didn't know it would go this far."

"Well it did. Is there any way you can get him up?"

"Hmmmm…try this." With a snap of my fingers, a blow horn appeared in my other hand. Boggarak stared at the device that had appeared out of thin air.

"How did you…"

"Authorial power. Live it, learn it, love it." With that, I tossed the horn towards her, which she almost dropped on to the floor. Once she had it, she lowered it about an inch from Spyder's ear. Without a moments warning, she hit the button.

HHHHHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The force of the rush of air from the horn was enough to send both me and Boggarak tumbling backwards, before slamming into the far wall. Once we had caught our bearings, we looked up…to see that even with the horn, Spyder was still fast asleep.

"What…you can't be serious! What will it take to…"

She was cut off at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Suddenly, Spyder shot up like Frankenstein's monster, racing off the couch as he yelled, "I got it!" and ran towards the door.

Both of us just stared for a minute, turned to each other, turned towards the couch again, both in pure shock.

"O…K…" Was all I could stutter out. Quickly picking myself up, I headed towards the door to see who had arrived. I made it there just as Spyder closed the door behind them. The new guests were my characters from Memories of a Dream. That consisted of Silas the Metagross morph, Elizabeth, Pringston her faithful Hariyama and Sakura, the Cherrim morph.

"Guys, so glad you could come!"

Elizabeth removed the Christmas scarf she had been wearing before speaking. "Well, it was hard getting here, seeing as you've completely forgotten about us."

"I haven't…completely…forgotten." I responded with a slight, awkward chuckle.

"Anyway, why don't you make yourself at home? Oh and Pringston, could you help the guys with the tree? They seem to be having a little trouble."

With a nod, he walked over the tree, where the other three where still trying to lift it. Pushing them out of the way, he reached down and, in one go, lifted the tree up like it was nothing. As Keelerak got up, Pringston walked over to where the tree was supposed to go.

"That tree's cut wrong. It'll never…" Suukorak was cut off as Pringston drove the slanted trunk of the tree into the floorboards, the boards cracking slightly as it did. Stepping back, he turned to the ice Toa as if to say, "You were saying?"

"Uh…never mind."

With the tree set up, it was now time to decorate it. As they pulled out the box of lights and ornaments, Silvia slithered silently into the room.

"Ah…" She suddenly said, causing all of them to nearly jump out of their skin. "…I see the tree's finally up. Need any help?"

"No thank, we've got everything under control."

"You mean like last time?" She asked with a chuckle.

Keelerak was apparently annoyed by her remark, as he dropped what he was doing (literally) and stared her right in the eye, before saying, "If your so smart, then why don't you do it!!"

Silvia just smiled at him and said, "Okay."

Slithering past him, she made her way towards the ornaments, before diving in. The others just stared as the box shook from her moving around. A few moments later, she leapt out, only this time she was wrapped from head to toe in Christmas lights, ornaments, along with the star firmly in her mouth. Placing the star on the ground, she turned to them and said, "Watch and learn."

Picking the star back up in her mouth, she leapt into the tree. Holding on to the truck, she wound her way up the tree like a reverse fire pole. As she did this, the lights wrapped themselves around the tree as well and the ornaments fell off onto the branches. In a few seconds, the tree was set up to perfection. The tree shook near the top as Silvia poked her head out, the star still held firmly in her mouth. Reaching over, she carefully placed the star on the tip of the tree, where it stayed there. Satisfied with her work, she quickly slid down the tree. As she stood back on solid ground, she looked up at the Toa (who were all gasping enough for their jaws to hit the ground) and responded, "That…is how you decorate a tree."

Once the guys had picked their jaw up from the floor, they turned to tell me they were done, only to see me standing in the doorway." Ah, I see the tree's done."

"Yep! We did a great job of setting it up!" Keelerak responded with pride.

"Yeah…Silvia, you sure know how to decorate a Christmas tree. I think you might have actually broken a record."

"Silvia?! But…it was us…"

"Let it go Keelerak, I saw the whole thing." That shut him up. "Well, the tree's done. All that's left is to light it up. For that we need…Spyder?" I turned to see that Spyder wasn't in the hallway anymore. Racing off back to the den, I came in just as he was about to doze off.

"Wake up Spyder!"

He shot up at sudden outburst, before staring angrily at me. "What you wake me up for?"

"I woke you up because it's your job to get all the circuits and systems working. Such as the lights."

"Can't you just hit the fuse box in the basement?"

"NO!!!" He just stared at me with a confused look.

"Uh…I mean…everyone has a job and getting everything working is yours."

"Well, last time I checked, the lights outside weren't done. Unless someone walks in the door in the next minute saying they're finished with the lights, I ain't moving an inch."

"We're finished with the lights!" Aaron yelled as he walked in with Roporak behind him.

"Aw jeez!"

"Well…"

"Alright!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a device about the size of a PDA. Only this was a PET. Pointing it towards the TV, he said, "Jack in. Arachnaman, Power up.", before a red laser shot from the PET towards it. Seconds later, the TV flickered on and on the screen a green, spider like figure could be seen. Only there was something different about him. What appeared to be Christmas lights were wrapped around all four of his arms, as well as the rest of his body, minus his head. A large star was stuck atop his head, covering up his horns.

"Uh Aarachnaman…what's with the get-up?"

"Why, I'm a Christmas tree! Can't you tell?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Just start the lights up."

Arachnaman responded with mumble, before turning towards the digital circuit board behind him. Even wrapped up in lights, all four of his arms seemed to move a lightning speed, hitting switches and setting up wires. After a few moments, all that was left was a big, glowing, pulsating button to push.

"…And he said…" Slamming one of his fists onto the button, every decoration switched on, as the house was bathed in the glow Christmas lights. If they had been outside, they would have seen the house burst into lights almost every square inch of the house was covered in lights. It was so bright; I swear you could see it from space. "…Let there be light."

"The lights are on. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Why would you, the parties about to start! Get going before I make you!"

"Alright…" He said unenthusiastically, before picking himself up and slowly making his way to the living room, where most of the guests were at the moment.

"Well, now that all the hard works done, we can get to the actual party! Stay tuned for an update to…"

"Who are you talking to?" I turned as Roporak walked in the room. "..And what do you mean "hard work"? You didn't do anything!"

"Of course I did! Who do you think has to write all this?"

He just looked at me, bewildered at what I had just said.

"Anyway, tune in shortly for another update! I'll hopefully be able to finish this before Christmas, so check in shortly! Bye!"

"Seriously, who are you talking to?"

**End chapter**

* * *

Incase you have a hard time keeping track of every one mentioned in this fic, here's a short list:

Vohtarak, Keelerak, Oohnorak, Boggarak, Suukorak and Roporak- Rise of the Toa Viso

Aaron Zangoose, Silvia Seviper- Feuded love

Spyder, Arachnaman- Caught in a Spyder's Web

Elizabeth, Pringston Hariyama, Silas, Sakura- Memories of a Dream


End file.
